


Revenge is a Dish Best Served Cold

by xEatxThexRudex



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Fanart, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-12
Updated: 2013-10-12
Packaged: 2017-12-29 05:50:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 86
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1001747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xEatxThexRudex/pseuds/xEatxThexRudex
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hannigram AU somewhat based on a fanfic titled <em><a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/1000717">A Matter of Conjecture</a></em></p>
            </blockquote>





	Revenge is a Dish Best Served Cold

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [A Matter of Conjecture](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1000717) by [deLoonii](https://archiveofourown.org/users/deLoonii/pseuds/deLoonii). 



Will had been sexually abused and went straight to Hannibal's home, all bloodied and scratched. Hannibal helped him clean up and deal with the matter at hand. No police or FBI was notified of what happened to Will, only Will and Hannibal knew of the incident as per Will's request. To Hannibal, nobody touches or hurts Will without being punished. And what better way to punish the one who assaulted Will than having him beg for his life which is going to be in Will's hands.

**Author's Note:**

> [[♛](http://mads-mikkelsen.net/gallery/displayimage.php?album=614&pid=37382#top_display_media)] & [[♚](http://hugh-dancy.net/photos/displayimage.php?album=220&pid=12066#top_display_media)]  
>  _I suck at writing summaries LOL._  
> 


End file.
